halofandomcom-20200222-history
Epitaph
Epitaph is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Situated in an enclosed Forerunner "Cathedral", this asymmetric map is best for Free-For-All gametypes such as Slayer, King of the Hill, and Oddball. It can also be played well with team games such as Team Slayer and One-Flag. Epitaph is negatively stated by several players as having a reputation for being the least popular multiplayer map in Halo 3. Layout Epitaph is set in an enclosed "Cathedral-like" Forerunner structure over 2,000 feet tall with a ceiling vaulting nearly 200 feet into the air, and may possibly be located on The Ark. The structure's blue-green glowing 'windows' are actually made up of holographic Forerunner text symbols. The gold hologram in the northern end of the structure is rumored to be Mendicant Bias. Some rumors and clues state that Epitaph is in fact the "tomb" of said AI. It is lined with corridors, Gravity Lifts, and shield doors forcing rapid-paced, corridor-based combat. It towers above a virtually endless wasteland, although careful inspection will reveal metallic-like ribs jutting through the sands below. Though not featured in Team Slayer, Epitaph is played primarily in Team Doubles, Lone Wolves and SWAT variants, where the primary game-types include Slayer and the occasional Oddball gametype. Epitaph, is a semi-symmetrical map in the relative shape of a cross or plus sign (or possibly a Tombstone cross, which would be suitable with its name) with a "base" at either end. These bases are essentially enclosed, with a spacious gap in the centre that forms the primary cathedral area. To either side of the bases are stairways that lead to a pair of raised tunnels, one on each side of the cathedral area. However, they are separated from the open space by a wall, preventing players in the tunnels from overlooking the cathedral space. Situated in each "base" is a gold colored Gravity Lift, similar to the main lift on Construct. The Gravity Lift, on one end ejects players into the air, similar to the one on Colossus, in the centre of the cathedral area where a platform with an Rocket Launcher wobbles. This platform is reminiscent of the platform on the Halo 2 map Midship, though much smaller in shape and size. Only two pieces of equipment exist on this map, the Power Drain (found by the main Gravity Lift), and a Bubble Shield (found on the opposite side of the map). Cathedral Interior The interior of the cathedral is split into five sections, each section having multiple levels, with access to the ramps and walkways outside. Of the five sections, four form the "spokes" of the interior with two of the sections being identical. From each of these sections, players may travel to the walkways on the outside of the level, and back into the interior of the cathedral. The main hallway in Epitaph is split into two sections. Easily identified by the large Forerunner symbol hovering in the air on one end, players can tell where they are located. On one end of the level, a Gravity Lift propels players to the Rocket Launcher platform, while the opposite lift only carries players to the upper level. Two smaller gold-colored gravity lifts (one on each side of the main section) also send players to the upper levels of the cathedral. A plethora of weapons and grenades can be found on the upper and lower levels of this main section, including Maulers, Needlers, and Brute Spikers. On the lowest level of the interior, in the centre rests a Gravity Hammer, which is often a contested weapon between players and teams alike. Directly above the Gravity Hammer, resting on a floating platform, players can find the Rocket Launcher, an equally contested weapon like the Hammer. The identical sections of the map are adjacent to the Gravity Hammer and Rocket Launcher, and can be accessed from a number of directions. The lowest level of these two sections holds a Battle Rifle, while the upper part contains a Magnum on one side, and a Plasma Pistol on the other. Players can jump to access the platform where the Rocket Launcher rests from the ramp on the upper level of this section. Players can also find an Overshield on the lowest level of the main hallway. ]] Cathedral Exterior A series of catwalks and ramps exist on either side of Epitaph's outdoor section. These catwalks run parallel, and perpendicular to the main hallway section of the Inner-Cathedral, and thus exist on the "light side" and "dark side" of the map. Since this map is semi-symmetrical, the catwalks on either side are similar, but not identical. The commonality shared between these two sides is that they all connect to the Inner-Cathedral through a series of doorways and shield doors. While technically not a power weapon, the Shotgun exists on a ledge of the "dark side" catwalk, beside a Gravity Lift leading into the map's interior. This section, known as the "corner of death" is a common place for players to camp. Players will wait just out of view around the corner for an unsuspecting player to come looking for the shotgun. in the foreground and the Sniper Rifle in the background.]] On a lower ramp on the "light side" catwalks, players can find Active Camouflage power-up, offering a clear advantage in the cramped spaces of Epitaph. Players can also find Maulers on the ramps, as well as Plasma Rifles. This map also features the Spike Grenade, and a number of them can be found on both the interior and exterior of the map. It is interesting to note that the Spike Grenade does adhere to the shield doors in this level. In addition to quickly accessing the upper and lower levels of the map, players can drop down onto the lower catwalks from the top, by carefully jumping down. There is also a small opening on the upper ramp on the "dark side" that allows players to drop down onto the lower level. Matchmaking Adjustments Epitaph has been slightly altered for Matchmaking. As of the December 11, 2007 update, both of the Maulers that spawned in the top portion of the map have been removed, and replaced with SMGs. The small triangular ledge behind the wall near the Shotgun spawns, now has an invisible wall over it, making it impossible to get to. Epilogue Main Article: Epilogue (Level) Epilogue is a map variant of Epitaph, created by Bungie using a special Forge program, released alongside TU2 on September 23rd, 2008. Notable changes include removed shield doors and a tweaked weapon set-up. Strategies *It is possible to jump from the upper level, over the edge, to the Shotgun Spawn below, behind where a camper would be. *When lifting to the Rocket Spawn, there may be the danger of a camper up on the Pillars to the left or right. There may also be a risk of someone following you to the Rocket Spawn, this is common because of the number of people looking to see if the Rockets have re-spawned. *Remember that after picking up the Shotgun, you can travel up the nearby lift and pick up the Bubble Shield, and this combination, apart from being against the Gravity Hammer, is very good for this map. *This area is good for a camping spot in Team Doubles as you can only be approached from the sides or the back and there is a reasonable amount of cover from rockets on the main hall side, the Shotgun spawn below and the Brute Shot spawn above the ramp on the lifts left means 2 people can hold this area against almost any threat as with the door shields the Shotgun beats anything (including Gravity Hammer) and the Brute Shot will beat all, but the Rockets and Shotgun as its one shot then beat down never fails. *The Shotgun is the best weapon on this level due to the shield doors, so get it early and stay at the edges of the map, or if you don't get it, stay in the open areas so you don't leave yourself trapped with a Shotgun to your face. *After picking up the Rockets, a good tactic is to stay upstairs because there is usually a high amount of people on the lower levels, plus this tactic can be helpful to clear the hill out before you enter. *When you get the Rockets, look down at the lower level. There are usually a couple people down there. You can easily get a couple kills. * When rockets spawn, you can shoot the platform that holds the Rocket Launcher with a Brute Shot from the bottom of the map. This will cause the platform to shake and the rockets will fall to the bottom. *A good way to avoid enemies is to go to the gold lift. Walk to the right side. Make sure you are against it. There is a small section that one can stay in. *From the center floating platform, you can jump to the pillars to the East and West, where you can camp at the highest point and look down a shaft to the Mauler's spot. *A combination of Shotgun and Rocket Launcher has been known to provide many easy kills for an FFA player because of mainly close to mid range areas on this map. Forge *Adding Gravity Lifts to Epitaph can allow players to reach the upper decks of the level without having to go onto the outside catwalks. Trivia structure, which is attached to seven paths]] *Epitaph can be defined as either a noun or verb: **Noun: a commemorative inscription on a tomb or mortuary monument about the person buried at that site; a brief poem or other writing in praise of a deceased person. **Verb: to commemorate in or with an epitaph. *GamePro, has stated this is "the spiritual successor to Halo 2 maps like Colossus, Gemini, and Midship." * In an interview for Public Radio internationals The World, Chris Carney, the lead multiplayer map designer, stated that this map's layout and predominant blue lighting, was based on the Cathedral of Chartes in Northern France. *The Dino-Birds, can be seen flying around on one of the outside pathways. They can be shot and when killed, they either lose their wings or fall apart with blood bursting out from their wounds, but they will respawn soon enough. * While keeping silent, players can hear the Halo theme music, being played in a deep synthesizer-like tone every few seconds. *When inspected closely, players can see that the "characters" on the windows of the complex scroll from the bottom to the top. Said "characters" are various and random letters and numbers, in different languages and in different positions. Some of the character appear to be a hodge podge of incomplete calculator-like letters and numbers. *Due to its name, many fans thought that this map was another remake of Hang 'Em High and Tombstone. *This map could have the same purpose as Relic, hypothesized to be a monument to a Forerunner. *If you go outside and look out into the distance at the grey clouds, every now and again you can see lightning bolts. This may or may not be a reference to Frank Herbert's Dune, a desert planet that has lightning bolts, caused by sand worms. *The large, gold hologram on the map has an interesting resemblance to Mendicant Bias as described in Halo: Contact Harvest when he was aboard the Dreadnought. *If you shoot a rocket down at the brace of Epitaph and zoom in you can see the rocket hit the bottom, but if you try this with a grenade there will be no visible evidence that the grenade was ever thrown. *The shield doors are similar to the blue Covenant shield doors, possibly because the idea was taken from the Forerunners or the Covenant worship the Forerunners as their predecessors. *Epitaph now has another alternate variant, called Epilogue, which excludes all the shield doors and various weapon placement changes. It was announced in Bungie's 8/22/08 Weekly Update and will appear in the September playlists as of September 16. *Epitaph was used as the setting for the AI Storage Facility at the Freelancer Headquarters in Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction. *In Forge it's possible to knock down the platform that the Rocket Launcher spawns on, by overloading the map by placing as many trip mines as you can on the platform then shoot them with the Rocket Launcher. Not only with it knock down the platform, it also stops the lifts from working, where the holograms were on the upper floor, will now be turned off, and the shielded doors won't work anymore either. *Based on screenshots taken from out of the map, the entire structure of Epitaph is estimated to be over 2,000 feet (610 meters) tall. *There is a small platform that players can land on without being relocated inside of the Man Cannon shaft. *The level's design may be a reference to the "Citadel" level in the game Marathon: Durandal. *The hologram bares some resemblance to the Guardian Sentinel shown in the Art of Halo 3 (the structure it self may be a guardian sentinel as the map may be a control room. *On one of the catwalks, there is a blood splatter which resembles that of an Elite. Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Forerunner